Syvrikreth Terraborn
History Syvrikreth was born to a noble Dwarven Family, who ruled over the Underground Dwarven Kingdom of Terragreth. As the Second Crown Prince, he had lived a life of secludedness from the rest of the people. Locked away within a spire during his younger years with his family protecting him just incase something had happened to the First Crown Prince, Lynathet. In his family’s eyes he was not a person but just a filler, an understudy, for his brothers future role as King and puppet of the Terraborn Family Name. The loneliness became unbearable as he was only attended to by two maids, Laurel and Meridia. He considered them his only friends, as they were the only people who were allowed around them. Laurel would teach him tales of the world above, while Meridia would teach him of the culture and species he would meet if he were ever allowed outside. He came to think of them as the parents he never had. They were risking more than their jobs to fulfil Syv’s curiosity, and if they were caught filling his heads with such knowledge the maids would face execution for treason and conspiring against the Kingdom of Terragreth. Upon learning of such pleasures in the world above Syv started to believe that one day he would love to see it and escape his troublesome situation. Years of planning went past as he was told of secret entrances and exits to the city by his maids. He marked all the blocked passageways in order to find the best possible way to get out of the the underground. Under the guise of night, Syv left, after stealing a bag of gold, and saying his last “goodbyes and Thank you’s” to his maids before he set out. He made his way to one of the least patrolled passageways and climbed through 40 meters of a slimy tunnel, laced with loose soot. Once he reached the “Upperworld” he was bewildered at what he saw, the trees stretching towards the large Sun Dragon in the sky, the grass brushing the undersides of his feet, and the nice breeze blowing on his face. He was amazed by the new experience and also dazed by the amount of light that was beaming towards his eyes. Days after Syv escaped from Terragreth, Laurel and Meridia were publicly executed for treason against the royal family and the spreading of tales of the “Upperworld”. They were beheaded and their heads were lodged on to spikes to show the people the consequences for high treason. In order to save face, the family declared that the maids had brutally murdered Syvrikreth and that they were assassin’s from the “Upperworld” who were attempting to spread dissent in Terragreth. Not once were they sorry for giving Syv a life where he didn’t have to be a puppet for his family’s kingdom. Throughout the years Syv took up many jobs, including fishing, farming, and Blacksmithing. He used his talent as a Smith to make an odd blade that he would eventually use in future expeditions. During a few years of Beast Hunting Syv made a name for himself as a Beast Hunter, after he solo’d two Blood Snake Queens, before they overran the Gnome town of Garden. This achievement, alongside many others, granted Syv a raven delivered letter from the Hunters of Lysandra, offering a position with great benefits as a member of their exclusive hunting team. Upon receiving the offer Syv joined them, and used this opportunity so that he could continue living his life to the fullest. For his first mission Syv was assigned to work with Vibbon Ambertail, who joined the Hunters around the same time as himself. They explored “The Overgrowth”, a Lush Jungle, on a job to get the fur of the Mystical Beast Gazzella. When the Gazzella went for a punch Vibbon’s Tarandos blocked the hit. Vibbon then Grappling Hook’d the creatures other arm in order to hold it down. The Cruncholdile then went bit its legs as too keep it distracted by pain so that it wouldn’t struggle to get out of the holds. Syv then used his masterful skills with the blade to cut the Gazzella’s fur as close to the skin as he could. Once the job was done they ran off with the Gazzella pelt. Personality Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters